Naruto Saikō no senshi mangekyō
by Yuurushimi EX
Summary: Naruto descubrirá que todo lo que pensó conocer no era como el creía y descubrirá que posee un poder que lo ayudara en su batalla contra akatsuki...espero les gustes XD  capi 1 listo
1. prologo

Prologo.

Se podía ver a varias personas saltando de rama en rama atreves del bosque esas personas eran el escuadrón de búsqueda que fueron enviados por la quinta hokage tsunade senju líder de konoha en busca del renegado uchiha itachi quien deserto de su aldea después de asesinar a todo su clan, el clan uchiha hace ya mucho tiempo y quien dicho desertor ahora pertenecía al grupo de criminales rango SS mas peligroso del las 5 naciones ninja AKATSUKI. El escuadrón estaba conformado por el ninja copia kakashi hatake como líder del grupo, yamato un ninja que en sus genes posee células del shondaime hokage Hashirama Senju ya que puede generar el elemento madera o mokuton, sakura haruno ninja medico y discípula de la quinta hokage tsunade senju, kiba inuzuka especialista en rastreo quien iba junto a su fiel compañero akamaru, sino abúrame miembro del clan aburame dicho clan reconocido como expertos en buscar y encontrar información y/o personas atreves de sus insectos como el clan inuzuka con sus perros, hinata hyuga heredera y miembro del clan mas respetado de konoha el clan hyuga capaces de ver a grandes distancias gracias a su doujutsu el byakugan, sai un ex miembro de raíz que estaba a las ordenes de danzou un consejero de la hoja. Su especialidad era crear y hacer vivir a pinturas que la mayoría era de animales y por ultimo pero el posible miembro mas importante del equipo naruto uzumaki. Todos tenían una sola idea y era atrapar y traer vivo o muerto al uchiha pero había uno que tenia otra idea ya que según si llegaban a donde se encontraba itachi también se encontraría su hermano menor sasuke uchiha ultimo miembro del clan quien se fue de su aldea para hacerse mas poderoso con la ayuda del hebi sannin orochimaru solo para lograr su cometido asesinar a su hermano ya que el juro vengarse de el por matar a su familia según el su hermano lo dejo vivo solo para matarlo por eso se nombra así mismo como un "vengador".

El escuadrón estaba cerca de donde posiblemente se encontraba el uchiha tuvieron que reagruparse ya que antes se había separados por orden de kakashi quien invoco a los ninken o perros ninjas y los separo en grupos de a tres y uno de dos para poder tener mas terreno y así hacer mas fácil la búsqueda pero tuvieron que volver a unirse ya que sintieron un temblor y una gran explosión se escucho a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaban y también por que los perros percibieron el olor de ambos uchihas. Por fin habían salido del bosque y lo que vieron los dejo impresionado solo un lugar totalmente destruido era lo que sus ojos observaban en donde antes había un templo ahora solo quedaban los escombros de dicho lugar y nada de los que combatieron hay.  
>-tal ves llegamos tarde-dijo kakashi mirando como quedo el lugar de la batalla.<br>-kakashi sensei-dijo sakura con una mirada triste de saber que no pudo traer a su compañero de vuelta con ella.

-¡DEMONIOS!-grito cierto rubio totalmente furioso-¡si ese sujeto de la mascara no nos hubiera retrasado!-dijo naruto que callo de rodillas totalmente molesto por no poder traer a su amigo/hermano de vuelta a su hogar.

-no podemos hacer nada naruto-hablo yamato dándole ánimos al rubio-hicimos todo lo posible-volvió a decir el yamato.

-"naruto kun"-pensó cierta ojiperla al ver a su amado rubio muy triste.

-ya no hay nada que hacer volvamos a casa-dijo kakashi todos menos el rubio asintieron-¿naruto?-dijo kakashi llamando al rubio que seguía de rodillas.

-adelántese yo iré en un momento-dijo naruto levantándose para empezar a caminar y adentrarse en el bosque. Todos decidieron dejarlo solo y estaban a punto de irse.

-yamato-hablo kakshi llamando al clon de hashirama-llévalos a la aldea-dijo kakashi sorprendiendo a yamato.

-¿Qué harás tu kakashi?-pregunto yamato al copy-nin.

-me quedare a esperar a naruto-dijo kakashi, yamato no pregunto nada mas y se empezó a retirar junto a los demás mientras que kakashi se quedaba en el mismo lugar mirando al cielo gris ya que desde hace rato ya había empezado a llover.

Mientras que naruto seguía caminando en verdad se sentía muy mal el le prometió a sakura que traería a sasuke de regreso a la aldea para que ella fuera feliz a costa de su propia felicidad y de nuevo fallo quería morir y se preguntaba ¿Cómo puede ser hokage si no podía ni traer a su mejor amigo de vuelta? En verdad que no encontraba la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por alguna extraña razón sentían que lo llamaban pero ¿Quién? Se preguntaba el rubio sin razón aparente empezó a caminar a donde sea que esa sensación lo llamaba. Cuando si saber porque llego a un pequeño paramo lleno de flores que se que se encontraba rodeado por varios arboles que dejaban entrar la luz del sol y le daba un toque hermoso, naruto miraba ese maravilloso lugar que daba una sensación de paz mientras seguía observando se fijo en algo que se encontraba en el medio de ese paramo cuando se acerco a revisar a ver que era se sorprendió de sobre manera delante de el y muy mal herido se encontraba.

-uchiha…itachi-fue lo que especulo el rubio al ver al mas poderoso de los uchihas tirado en el suelo de ese lugar muy herido pero aun con vida.

El aludido escucho una voz y sabia de quien pertenecía su vista podría haberse acabado pero sus demás sentidos seguían perfectos dio una pequeña sonrisa y de sus labios llenos de sangre dijo.

-naruto…kun…te estaba…esperando-dijo el uchiha muy débil, naruto se sorprendió por lo que itachi dijo "que lo esperaba" pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué quería de el?-no pensé que la próxima vez que nos viéramos fuera de esta manera-volvió a decir itachi con su voz mas recuperada pero aun débil. Con mucho cuidado trato de ponerse de pie y cuando lo logro se acerco un poco a naruto que no se movía del asombro-naruto kun…es hora de que…lo tengas-dijo de nuevo itachi las palabras que dijo dejaron al rubio impresionado y a la vez confundido.

-¿de que hablas? ¿A que te refieres con que es hora de que lo tenga? ¿Qué es lo que debo tener?-pregunto el rubio totalmente confundido si saber a que se refería itachi.

Este solo se acerco un poco mas hasta estar como a 3 metros de el y con una voz débil dijo.

-es hora de que te de mi…sharingan-dijo itachi dando de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora si que naruto estaba sorprendido e impactado acaso dijo ¿Qué le daría su sharingan? Pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿En verdad lo haría? Eran las preguntas que naruto se hacia y lo único que salió de sus labios fue.

-¿porque?-hablo por fin naruto totalmente sorprendido y espero a que itachi respondiera la pregunta pero lo que dijo dejo a totalmente a naruto en shock.

-porque…el único que…puede poseerlo…eres tu…naruto kun…Otōto (hermano menor)-dijo itachi con una sonrisa mas grande y dejando a naruto con una sola palabra.

-¿Qué?-fue lo que dijo el rubio al escuchar como lo llamo el asesino de su propio clan, de su familia, el que hizo que sasuke tomara el camino de la oscuridad, el que se unió a la organización más peligrosa de todas y que dicha organización iba tras de el para extraerle el bijuu que poseía sellado en su interior, el lo había llamado-¿Otōto?-volvió a decir el rubio mientras itachi seguía sonriendo pero no una sonrisa pequeña si no una de las habituales sonrisas de naruto (en las cuales muestra los dientes) mientras el lo seguía mirabando muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del uchiha.

Fin del prologo.


	2. Capitulo 1 Pasado oculto ¿naruto uchiha?

Capitulo 1.  
>Pasado oculto, ¿naruto…uchiha?<p>

Confusión, duda, intriga era lo que sentía naruto al escuchar como itachi lo había llamado "ototo" esas palabras seguían en su cabeza acaso era verdad ¿el era su hermano? Pero ¿como? No tiene ningún rasgo que diga que el es su hermano, que ese asesino es su familia pero algo en su interior pensaba otra cosa y le creía, creía que el era su hermano en verdad estaba muy confundido.

-se que estas confundido naruto kun-dijo itachi sacando a el rubio de sus pensamientos-pero es verdad tu eres mi hermano menor-volvió a decir itachi mirando a naruto fijamente.

-es mentira-dijo naruto en un apenas audible susurro-¡es mentira!-dijo esta vez gritando el rubio que por alguna extraña razón estaba llorando-es mentira-volvió a decir pero en un tono de voz mas bajo pero que itachi pudo escuchar.

-naruto kun-hablo itachi llamando la atención del rubio-puede que ahora no lo entiendas…pero se que cuando tengas tus recuerdos de regreso veras que digo la verdad-dijo itachi quien no evito embozar una sonrisa al ver la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

-¿mis recuerdos?-dijo el rubio ya mas confundido era mucha información la que ya había recibido incluso saber que itachi era su hermano era demasiado-¿a que te refieres con mis recuerdos?-pregunto naruto a itachi.

-naruto…cof cof cof cof-itachi empezó a toser fuertemente y expulsando un poco de sangre, estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero eso no paso ya que naruto lo agarro antes de que cayera-no…hay tiempo…naruto kun…ya es mi hora-dijo el uchiha muy débil se notaba que no iba a sobrevivir-naruto-dijo de nuevo itachi para colocar dos dedos en la frente del rubio-estoy…orgulloso de ser…tu hermano…oto-san y oka-san seguro…también están orgullosos de ti…pero no quería que llegara este día-seguía hablando el uchiha mientras naruto seguia llorando las lagrimas fluían sin el saber porque. Itachi levanto su cara para ver a naruto y este se sorprendió al ver el sharingan y mas al ver como cambiaba al mangekyo sharingan-lamento no haber sido un buen hermano mayor naruto kun-al itachi decir esto naruto pudo apreciar como el sharingan de itachi empezaba a desaparecer y cuando eso paso solo quedaron los negros ojos del uchiha-mi sharingan y mi mangekyo shraringan junto…con el sharingan de shisui y el tuyo-volvió a decir itachi, lo ultimo que dijo sorprendió al rubio ¿el tuyo? ¿El poseía el sharingan?-naruto tu eres un uchiha, al igual que yo-volvió a decir itachi-por…nuestra madre…-al terminar de decir eso se separo del rubio y lo miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-es hora de que cumplas tu destino naruto y de que tomes una decisión…ser fiel a konoha…o…destruirla…para proteger a aquellos que quieres…a tus amigos a tus seres queridos-termino de decir itachi mientras seguía mirando al rubio.

Naruto aun intentaba procesar la información dada por su "hermano" y aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba cuando se dio cuanta que itachi empezó a desaparecer como si de una ilusión se tratara.

-¡espera!-le grito el rubio al ver como ya casi itachi desaparecía-¡¿dime quienes fueron mis padre?-grito de nuevo el rubio.

-lo sabrás pronto…ototo…lamento no haber podido estar contigo en los momento difíciles…verte trabajar duro para lograr tu sueño…ser un buen hermano…pero …no hay duda de que tu ya me superaste…a mi y a nuestros padres…dile a kakashi san que lo siento y espero me perdone-al terminar de decir eso los petalos de las flores se desprendieron y empezaron a volar y rodeando a itachi como si estuvieran danzando haciendo un pequeño remolino de flores que se veía muy hermoso que cuando se disipo el uchiha había desaparecido dejando al rubio en ese paramo ahora desolado con miles de preguntas en su cabeza y con las lagrimas que aun fluían mientras que el rubio sintió como si hubiera perdido a alguien muy importante..Como si hubiera perdido a su…familia.

-mmm…el uchiha ah hablado parece ser que pronto lo descubrirá…y tendrá que tomar una decisión-se escucho una voz potente y muy tenebrosa que venia de una celda gigante que en el medio de ella había un papel con la palabra "sello" escrita y dicha celda se encontraba en el interior del rubio-"espero que hayas eso bien itachi en darle tu sharingan a naruto y el de shisui ya con el suyo es poderosos…pero con esos dos mas…ni yo se a que nivel estará"-pensó la mismas voz cuando dentro de la jaula se vio a un impotente zorro del tamaño de una montaña o mas con nueve colas ondeando detrás de el, ese ser era el kyubi no kitzune o zorro de nueve colas.

En el lugar de la batalla kakashi seguía mirando el cielo que ya se había despejado dejando entrar los rayos de sol y dando una mejor vista del lugar de destrucción.

-"al parecer sasuke se ah echo mas fuerte…pero dudo que mucho mas que tu naruto…sin contar que tu verdadero poder esta escondido"-penso el copy-nin mirando el cielo azul-"¿habremos echo bien en ocultarle su pasado?…minato-sensei, kushina-sama…itachi"-seguía pensando kakashi cuando sintió la presencia de alguien se voltio para ver a naruto caminar hacia el.

El rubio solo iba con una idea en la mente "kakashi" antes de morir o desaparecer itachi dijo "dile a kakashi que lo siento y espero me perdone" si dijo eso significa que kakashi sabia algo o sabe algo se acerco a el y se paro a pocos metros del copy-nin.

-¿ya te sientes mejor naruto?-pregunto kakashi al rubio pero noto que tenia una semblante serio y que había llorado por las lagrimas secas-¿naruto estas bien?-pregunto kakashi preocupado por su alumno.

-kakashi sensei-dijo nartuo haciendo que kakashi prestara atención a lo que diría el rubio-…digame…¡digame quienes fueron mis padres y si itachi es mi hermano!-solto el rubio así si mas haciendo que kakashi no evitara abrir su ojo visible de par en par por lo que había escuchado-¡digame itachi es mi hermano!…yo…soy un uchiha-termino de decir el rubio con la mirada hacia abajo.

Kakashi lo miro y articulo una sola palabra que haría que el mundo de naruto diera un giro de 360 ° grados.

-si-dijo kakashi con mucho pesar mirando al rubio que subió la mirada y miro a su sensei con asombro-tu eres…naruto uzumaki…-paro un momento dudando de lo que iba a decir pero ya el rubio sabia muchas cosas para que ocultarle lo demás-…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha-dijo sin mas kakashi al ver la reacción del rubio que entrón en shock acaso escucho ¿namikaze? El era ¿namikaze? Pero ese apellido pertenecía al.

-yondaime hokage minato namikaze…naruto tu eres hijo de el cuarto hokage de konoha y tu madre y la de itachi…kushina uzumaki uchiha…-volvió a decir kakashi sorprendiendo mas al rubio y con todo eso no pudo aguantar estar de pie y callo de rodillas en serio era mucha información que no podía retener así como así.

-naruto será mejor que volvamos a la aldea será mejor que yo y tsunade te digamos todo-dijo kakashi para ayudar al rubio a ponerse de pie quien seguía en shock.

-de…de acuerdo-dijo naruto para empezar a irse de vuelta a la aldea para aclarar todo ya que en verdad necesitaba saber que pasaba o que paso en su niñez pero en su mente aun seguía presente una palabra -"ototo"- era lo único que pensaba naruto…saber que en verdad itachi era su hermano.

Mientras en otro lado cierto sujeto de mascara estaba hablando con sasuke contándole la historia de su clan y estaba a punto de contarle algo que haría que sasuke se sorprendiera.

-…ya te eh dijo la historia sasuke…pero ahora debo hablarte sobre algo muy importante-dijo el sujeto de la mascara de nombre tobi-veras es cierto que uchiha madara era el mas fuerte de todos lo uchihas…pero ahora hay uno incluso mas fuerte y poderoso que el…-dijo tobi asiendo que sasuke se impresionara ¿alguien mas fuerte que el legendario uchiha madara?

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-pregunto sasuke a tobi.

-tu lo conoces bien sasuke…el fue tu compañero de equipo…-al escuchar eso sasuke se impacto acaso hablaba de-Uzumaki Naruto jinchuriki del kyubi no kitzune…y…hermano de itachi uchiha-al finalizar sasuke miro a tobi en shock el había dicho.

-¿hermano de itachi?-pregunto sasuke incrédulo ¿como es posible que fuera su hermano?-¡es imposible!-grito sasuke.

-veras sasuke la verdad…es que tu no eres hermano de itachi tu eres hijo único-hablo tobi-te dire la verdad de la masacre del clan uchiha, tu clan, el de itachi…y el de naruto kun.

Una historia estaba apunto de ser contada la verdadera historia de la masacre del clan uchiha y mientras que naruto se dirigía a la aldea para saber de su verdadero pasado y pronto descubrirá que el es el arma mas valiosa de konoha pero ambos escucharan la historia que dejaría a naruto con un solo objetivo…proteger…o destruir konoha.

Mientras en otro sitio en la orilla de un lago se encontraba una silueta que por su forma y sus curvas no había duda de que era mujer, un pequeño viento se hizo presente dado una brisas muy fresca la chica miraba fijamente el lago cuando noto un pequeño monto de pétalos de flores que eran movidos por el viento cerro lo ojos un momento para abrirlos de golpe y ver unos ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada.

-es hora…de que volvamos a estar juntos…naruto kun-al terminar se voltio dándole la espalda al lago y ahora se podía ver que era un poco morena, con cabello castaño, tenia puesto una camisa sin manga de color blanco y tenia un chaleco de color negro, traía una falda de color blanco y debajo un pantalón negro que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, poseía una funda de espada en la espalda donde sobresalía un mango de color negro-itachi san…gracias…por cuidar de naruto kun-al terminar de decir eso salto para caer en la rama de un árbol y empezando a saltar de rama en rama perdiéndose entre los arboles.

Fin del capitulo 1.


End file.
